The present invention concerns processes for preparation of 2-substituted-5-(1-alkylthio)alkylpyridines.
The 2-substituted-5-(1-alkylthio)alkylpyridines are useful intermediates for the preparation of certain new insecticides; see, for example, U.S. Patent Publication 2005/0228027. It would be advantageous to produce 2-substituted-5-(1-alkylthio)alkylpyridines efficiently and in high yield.